


This isn't editing!

by SeptiplierRandom



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Handjobs maybe, M/M, Masturbation, Maybe also bro-jobs, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptiplierRandom/pseuds/SeptiplierRandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark was supposed to be editing</p>
            </blockquote>





	This isn't editing!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bored so I wrote some bro job smut. Enjoy :)

Jack had been sitting on his phone, bored to hell. He's scrolled through enough of Twitter and tumblr, and decided to see if Mark was okay. 

Jack had come to L.A for a little break, and Mark was kind enough to let him stay there. At the moment Mark was editing a video, but it's been longer than usual. 

Locking his phone and standing up, Jack starts making his way over to Marks recording space, wondering if he's okay. 

As he gets closer, he hears a slight noise that sounds something like a moan. Passing it off as something on the video being edited, he opened the door without knocking. 

The sight he was met with was not expected. Mark sat in his chair, boxers around his ankles, head thrown back, twitching cock in hand. 

As soon as Jack opened the door, Mark saw him and freaked out. 

'Shit, Jack, I'm sorry!' He yelled, hurriedly covering his leaking cock with both hands, not that it hid much. 

The sight had Jacks cock standing to full attention. His jeans were feeling tight, and he had no idea how to handle this situation. 

'Uh, judging by the tent in your jeans, do you want to join?' Mark asked, in a small voice. Mark looked scared by what reaction Jack would have. 

Jack said nothing, but made his way over to where Mark was. Ripping his jeans off as fast as he could, he pulled up a chair and sat next to Mark. 

He started rubbing his bulge through his boxers, sighing at the small bit of relief it brought. Mark resumed slowly fisting his cock, precum dripping. 

'You should take those off' Mark suggested with a moan. Jack decided to listen, pulling down his boxers, not bothering to take them off properly. He needed to tend to his cock. 

Gasps and moans filled the room, thank god none of the grumps were in the studio right now. 

Jack decided to make a move. He leaned over and slowly grabbed Marks cock, watching Mark tilt his head back and sigh. 

He started slowly pumping, until Mark was begging for him to pump faster. Mark was obviously close, so Jack teased him. He'd pump until he was on the edge, and stop. After 20 minutes of this, Mark was a mess. He was hot and sweaty, face bright read and he was panting and moaning. 

'P-please Jack, just let me cum, I need it' Mark begged, sounding exhausted. Jack decided enough was enough, and pumped fast until Mark came with a scream. He exploded all over Jacks hand, and his own stomach. 

Jack looked down to see his own cock still twitching, and went to grab it, until a hand stopped him.

'No, I want to do you a favour' Mark said, getting on his knees in front of Jack. 

'You really don't have to' Jack rushed, mixed feelings about the situation. 

'I want to, do worry' Mark assured, licking the tip of Jacks cock. 

'F-fuck, holy shit' Jack moaned as Mark slowly took in his cock, until it hit the back of his throat. The feeling of Marks tight throat was overwhelming. 

'I'm not gonna last long' Jack panted, gripping Marks hair tight. Mark hummed in response, sending vibrations through Jacks cock, making him gasp in pleasure. 

Mark started bobbing his head, humming occasionally. The familiar heat started pooling in Jacks stomach.

'Mark, I'm gonna cum' Jack warned, tugging his hair slightly. Instead of pulling off his dick, he took it as far in as he could, feeling Jacks cum flow down his throat. 

Mark cleaned Jacks cock of cum, and sucked him until he couldn't take it. They both pulled up their boxers, and cleaned themselves up. 

'Thank you for that, Jack, it was amazing' Mark said.

'Fuck, it was the best blow job I've had' Jack exclaimed, happy at what just happened.

'Uh, I think you mean BROjob' Mark exaggerated the bro, quoting the video he was currently editing.

'Shut up and finish editing, I'm bored and I want to go home' Jack demanded, walking out of the room. 

'Sure thing Jackaboy' Mark said as he turned around and continued editing.


End file.
